Ten Cents the Tugboat 7: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro 7: The Eternal Night" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Cynder - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Ignitus - Old Rusty (TUGS) *Volteer - Canso (Theodore Tugboat) *Cyril - Gregor (Theodore Tugboat) *Terrador - Mace Windu (Star Wars) *The Chronicler - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Scratch - Senor Vulturo (Looney Tunes) *Gaul The Dark Master - Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) *and more Gallery Voice Cast (English) *Ten Cents - Radar Overseer Hank *Lillie Lightship - Radar Overseer Beulah *Sunshine - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Old Rusty - Mike in Stadium *Canso - Robosoft 2 *Gregor - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Mace Windu - Robosoft 3 *Ranger Smith - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Senor Vulturo - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Mr. Scroop - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Lillie Lightship - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Old Rusty - Jorge Loquendo V2 (+10) *Canso - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Gregor - L&H Julio *Mace Windu - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Ranger Smith - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Senor Vulturo - Juan Loquendo V1 *Mr. Scroop - L&H Julio *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng1.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 6.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *5 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *clash 01.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *2 clash.wav *2 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberblock6.mp3 Trivia *Ten Cents will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will construct and build another one, he will have a new orange lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giovanni will be carrying four lightsabers (one red, one grey, one black, and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Swackhammer will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Randall will be carrying two dark blue lightsabers, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cat R. Waul will be carrying four lightsabers (three blue and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Ringmaster will be carrying a black lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Titans will be carrying some blue, green, red, purple, and orange lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Warren T. Rat (Cat) will be carrying four lightsabers (two blue, one orange, and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Scroop will be carrying a red double saber staff and a black lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Ten Cents and Sunshine will escape is Tornado No. 60163 hauling a maroon coach and ten crimson and cream colored coaches. Gallery (Trains) Tornado No. 60163..jpg|Tornado No. 60163 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming